The Secret Life of Demigods
by CherryBlossom1991
Summary: These stories are based on my Percy Jackson OOCs, Sierra and Avery Gray, Mick Jules, and Rowan Lore. If I feel like it, I might turn this into a SYOD. If you send in some characters, I might consider adding them! PM me!
1. Story 1: Remembrance

These stories are based on my Percy Jackson OOCs, Sierra and Avery Gray, Mick Jules, and Rowan Lore. If I feel like it, I might turn this into a SYOD. If you send in some characters, I might consider adding them! PM me! As of now, this doesn't really have a grand plot or anything, just whatever I feel like writing. But I might get an idea later on-.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Two of my four characters have very dark lives. I'm sorry if they offend you. They will have lighter, happier times in these stories, but if want to really understand my characters you will have to experience their past. PLEASE review! I will love you forever and give you cookies if you do! 

* * *

><p><strong>Story 1<strong>

**Remembrance**

**This story has dark themes and is dealing with WWII , Nazis, and concentration **

**camps. If this bothers you, I'm sorry. Please no flames. It's your choice to read this. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Näher kommen kleine Bruder"<em>

"_Stay close, little brother."_

_Sierra Grey holds her younger brother Avery close to her chest as the Nazi soldiers walk past. They examine them like horses while they wait to be taken to their deaths at the concentration camps. _

_She has already received her numbers. They are permanently etched into her skin. Nothing will ever erase them. _

_261745_

_That is her number. _

_That is all she is now. _

_These numbers are her identity now. _

_Avery is crying. _

_He hasn't stopped crying since they came here. Sierra doesn't blame him. She would be crying too, but she has to stay strong for her little brother. _

_Sierra has to be his strength. He is only five. He doesn't deserve a life like this. No one does. _

_Why did this have to happen to her? Why? _

_She wishes she could have her life back. The life she had before her parents where brutally murdered before her eyes. _

_She was scarred for life. _

_Nothing could wipe away those memories. _

_Nothing. _

* * *

><p>Sierra takes a deep breathe, willing away her past as she loads an arrow. She closes one eye, concentrating hard.<p>

She lets the arrow fly while tapping into her magical abilities to give the arrow even more accuracy, so she is sure not to miss her target.

The hellhound howls and falls to the ground. The Hunters of Artemis are upon him before he even hits the ground. They completely destroy the hellhound. The hunters are so skilled and accurate, Sierra almost feels sorry for the poor beast. Almost.

The lieutenant comes over to Sierra, a tight smile on her near-perfect face.

Her black hair is pixie cut and her dark green eyes sparkle with intelligence. Her light, brown skin glows during day and night. She is tall and lithe, yet muscular. She could easily best a minotaur. She is beautiful. She could have been an actress.

Veda Knightly is one of the strongest people Sierra knows and for this reason, she respects her. They are best friends. Veda understands Sierra and vice versa.

Sierra doesn't give out respect easily. In her eyes, you have to earn it. For this reason, she doesn't have many friends.

It's not that she isn't a nice person, she's just…sagacious and many people don't understand that.

This is why she knew she would never fit in at Camp Half-Blood. This is why she joined the Hunters of Artemis. The hunters understood her pain. Besides, there was nothing for her at the camp.

Everything or everyone she has ever loved has been taken from her.

She is left with nothing but a hollow shell of hate.

Veda suggests they head back to camp. There are no objections. All the hunters are worn from a hard day of hunting.

They feast upon breads, cheeses, and fruits. There is even a little wine. They may look like they are underage, but they are all far past drinking age.

Sierra even laughs a little as the newest addition to their little gang starts to do an Irish gig.

Veda sense something is wrong with her.

"What is troubling you, Sierra?" She asks, inconspicuously. She doesn't want to draw too much attention to their conversation. The others do not need to be involved.

Sierra shrugs. "The past is catching up with me I'm afraid." Her smile is sad as she stares into the fire. She absentmindedly tosses some of her food into the flames, sending up an offering for Artemis and begrudgingly- her mother.

Veda places a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want a break to try to look for him again?"

Sierra looks hopeful, but it quickly subsides. She can't do that. What kind of Hunter of Artemis would she be if she ran away on a wild goose chase, looking for a _boy_?

Veda seems to read her thoughts. "It's not just a boy, its your brother. You haven't seen him in over sixty years, Sierra. Artemis understands how you feel about him."

Sierra looks into Veda's eyes. They are illuminated by the flames. "Aren't you afraid of what will happen when I find him?"

Veda shakes her head. "No, if you choose to leave us hunters, its your choice. We will all still love you Sierra."

Sierra trusts Veda more than anyone else in the world and if she says everything will be okay, she knows she can trust her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Laufen kleine Bruder, führen! Der Arzt ist nach uns!" <em>

"_Run little brother run! The doctor is after us!" _

_Sierra clings to Avery's small hand as she rushes through the halls of Auschwitz. By some divine force, they have been granted a chance to escape. _

_It's a ghost of a chance that they will escape, but that is all Sierra needs. Avery's crying seems to have ceased for the moment. Even he knows this is the only chance they will ever get. _

_If they fail, they die. _

_Sierra can see the gates leading to the outside. This renews her strength and she runs even faster. _

_Suddenly she is struck with paralyzing fear. _

_There is someone at the gate. _

_Sierra screams, but it is too late to turn back now. _

_It's all over. _

_The dark figure turns and Sierra can see a beautiful woman beneath the dark robes. Her bluish-silver eyes glow in the moonlight. _

_Her full, rosy red lips curve into a smile that's almost haunting. _

_Sierra pulls Avery close. He is crying again. _

"_Alles ist gut." Sierra whispers. _

"_All is good"_

_The woman comes closer and Sierra can hear the guard behind them, coming closer and closer. _

"_Alles ist gut." _

_Avery is sobbing so loud, it blares in Sierra's ears. _

_The dark figure holds out her arms and Sierra can feel Avery being pulled from her. She beings to scream. _

"_Alles ist gut!"_

_The Nazi soldiers are upon her. They seize her, dragging her away. It is almost as if they don't see Avery. They completely ignore him. Sierra is their main focus. _

"_Alles ist gut!" _

_Avery holds his arms out for his beloved sister, crying even louder now as this unknown force drags him from the only person that has shown him love for two years. _

"_Alles ist gut!" _

_His blue eyes flare with rage. He holds out his hand, reaching for his sister. His sobs turn into screams of anger. He resists the force with everything ounce of strength within him. _

"_ALLES IST GUT!" _

_His outstretched hand sparks. Once, twice… and the guards burst into flames. Sierra is unharmed though, as the blaze completely destroys the guards. _

_The dark figure gasps, her eyes widening in surprise. "No, not yet."_

_Avery finds strength, the invisible arms, dragging him from Sierra release their hold and he runs to his sister. _

_She holds him tight, stoking his wavy, brown hair. "Alles ist gut! Alles ist gut, Avery." _

_Avery turns his attention to the woman and for a second his silver-blue eyes flicker red. She backs away. _

"_No, not…not yet…" She disappears in a puff of smoke. _

_Avery's strength falters and he beings to cry again. He clings to Sierra like a lifeline._

"_Alles ist gut, Avery. Alles ist gut" _


	2. Story 2: Swimming

**Story #2**

**Swimming **

**Now this is definitely a lighter story! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I will continue it I promise! I have like 50,00 oneshots/stories planned out for this! **  
><strong><span>Updates might be slow because hell, I'm just a lazy ass.<span>**

* * *

><p>"Your songs remind me of swimming." I joke, kissing Rowan on the temple.<p>

She ceases her song to glare at me. It's effect is completely lost on me, because hell, she's just too damn cute for her own good!

"Quoting Florence and The Machine?" She sneers, "Really Mick? Is that the best you can do? And here I thought you were a playboy."

She tosses her light brown-almost blonde- hair over her shoulder, to glower at me once more. "Quit it with the PDA. We aren't even a couple, so stop treating me like I'm your girlfriend."

I lean over and capture her lips in a kiss. "You know you like it, Ro. Just admit it. Besides, you'll probably be the only girl I ever get close to like this." I put my arm around her shoulders.

We are sitting on the beach at Camp Half-Blood soaking up some good ole' Vitamin D. Satyrs and Nymphs play games with the other campers all around us.

Rowan gets up from her spot on the beach and turns back to me. "Are you going to just sit there, ogling or are you going to come swimming. That is why we came here, right?"

I stand to my feet, taking off my tee-shirt to reveal my very tones abs. The sun is shining just right and I know I look good. I think I see a few nymphs and campers faint.

I smile to myself and race Rowan to the water. Being a track and field star, Rowan reaches the water first. Her dive is perfect. I follow suit and I know my dive is just as good, if not better.

Out the corner of my eye I see Rae Haken, a daughter of Poseidon. She is swimming in the deep, playing a school of colorful fish. Her aqua eyes glow in the darkness of the ocean. She smiles and waves at me.

I blow her a kiss and swim over to her. We hold hands and paddle to the surface. Rae looks at me, a grin splitting her face.

"Do you remember me, Mick?" She bats her eyelashes, earning a laugh from me.

"How could I forget?" I say, seductively. "You give the best massages."

Rowan pops up in between us. "Hey Rae, is Mick harassing you again?"

"No, we're just talking." Rae says. "But I have to go, I promised some hippocampus I'd teach them some new tricks." She winks at me, waves to Rowan and  
>swims away.<p>

Rowan and I head back to the beach. We lay out, side-by-side.

I have a distant memory of doing this with my father. Before he died, we would do everything together.

Erik Jules was my best friend. He was the best dad a kid could ask for. He taught me everything I know. He trained me to be the best that I could be.

I'm sure if her were still alive, I would be a completely difference person than I am today. I wouldn't be so tainted…so…lost.

I miss him. More than I can bare sometimes. I wish he were still here with me. He left me all alone in this horrible world, to figure life out on my own.

I know I've failed him. I am a great disappoint to him. I know it.

Is he looking down on me right now, shaking his head? Is he disgusted with the way I sold myself around a few years ago?

During the time when he died, when I was sent to live with my horrid Aunt, I was totally broken. I didn't know anything about myself. I made some terrible  
>decisions.<p>

The best decision I ever made, was coming here to Camp Half-Blood and bringing Rowan with me. Ever since then, my life has been brighter. I'm still not happy with myself, but I'm in a better place than I was.

Rowan looks over at me and frowns. "Stop wallowing."

I love her. She know everything about me. All my perfection and imperfections, and she still doesn't judge me. Not ever. I reach over and take her hand,  
>placing a kiss on it.<p>

"Thanks Ro,"

I shouldn't be pitying myself like this. It's a perfect day. There isn't a cloud in the sky- wait, or is there?

Bridget James is standing over me, looking mighty pissed off. Her normal grey eyes are black with fury. She is the daughter of Nemesis.

Call me stupid, but I couldn't resist her. She was just so- cute. Besides, we've only gone out a couple of times. I don't think that means we are officially "a couple".

I release Rowan as if she's hot coal and scramble away from her.

"You shallow, cheating, bastard!" Bridget stalks over to me.

Rowan leaps into the water, executing a perfect dive. Her head pops back up to watch the action. She smiles at me and waves. I scoff at her, then gasp in surprise as I feel pain across my cheek.

I turn around, surprise showing on my face.

Rowan looks like she is about to jump out the lake and pound Bridget into the sand, but I hold up my hand to calm her.

I stand to my feet, as calm as can be and give Bridget my best sad-smile. It's a look of humility. It works on everybody. No one can deny me anything when I make this face. Except Rowan but she doesn't count. She's not just anybody.

But apparently Bridget is. Her angry begins to subside. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, Mick. I just-I just-"

I take Bridget in my arms and gently stoke her hair. "It's alright. I'm the one that should be apologizing. I'm sorry Bridget. I really am."

I pull back and widen my eyes, and purse my lips. I make sure my hair falls perfectly in my eyes and….

….Bridget bursts into tears. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I forgive you!" And with that, she runs away.

As soon as the coast is clear I flip my hair back in place and wipe the fake tears from my eyes. I go settle in my spot and hold out my arms for Rowan to come

back.

Rowan leaves the water and comes to sit next to me.

"You deserve an academy award." She laughs and pushes me over.

I catch myself and laugh along with her. I don't mean to be vain-wait, yes I do. I'm fucking awesome at everything I do.

Call me conceited, but I'm a son of Aphrodite, what do you expect?


	3. Story 3: The Adoration of Trivia

**Story #3 **

**The Adoration of Trivia**

**I think this story is my favorite yet, I really love Avery's character! This might seem a little confusing to you, considering I have fully explained Avery's history, but all will be revealed, soon! **  
><strong><span>Until then, enjoy this chapter! Please review, they make my world go round.<span>**

* * *

><p>The fowl beast was no match for my blade. I bury the blade deep in its chest, earning satisfying howls from the beast beneath me.<p>

My name is Avery. Just Avery. I have no last name because it isn't needed. Everyone on Trivia Island knows me.

I am Avery. Son of Trivia. Around here I am considered a Prince, if not a god.

I hunt monsters, protect the people of the island, and help my mother pass laws. When she isn't on her island, I am in charge.

Many gods come to Trivia's Island. They come for rest and relaxation. While they are here, I entertain them. I must say, I am a particular favorite of Venus and Minerva.

Apollo is also a good friend of mine. We often hunt together. Neptune and Jupiter like to come watch me participate in the gladiator games.

I am humbled by the love I receive from my people.

"Get back, Avery!"

I jump back quickly, just in time to see a silver arrow whiz past my face. If I had been a second late, I would have had an arrow through my nose. I am quite handsome, but I don't think I could pull off that fashion trend yet.

I hear a moan from an animal and there is a flash of silver and black.

The next thing I know, I see Caridee Lovett sling a wild Hippalectryon in front of me. She smiles at me, her golden eyes glittering in the sunlight. Her long, black hair is pulled into a tight ponytail that hangs below her behind.

She is decked in a short, silver and white Chiton with sandals that lace all the way up to her thighs. Her silver bow is slung over her shoulder.

"You're slipping." She says, smugly.

I grin as I tie the slain Orthrus in magical golden ropes- a gift from Apollo. I make sure the ropes are secure before I leap from the beast's chest.

"I left that Hippalectryon for you because I know how upset you get when I kill all the game." I say, with equal smugness.

"Alright, Avery." Caridee says, retrieving her arrow from the fallen animal. "Why'd you run off this morning anyway? You didn't even eat breakfast."

I shrug, cleaning my sword. "I wanted to see the sunrise. You know I hate missing it."

"Sure, I remember that." Caridee leaps up and latches onto a hanging tree branch. She swings once, twice, and hauls herself up. She balances on her arms, with her legs above her head before propelling herself to the next tree.

I watch her swing like a monkey from tree to tree. It's quite amusing, but I have somewhere to be. My mother, the goddess Trivia, is coming for a visit. It has been months since we've seen each other.

I am eager to see my mother. I have to go prepare the mansion for her arrival. She will expect everything to be immaculate. It's the least I can do for her. She's given me so much.

She has given me life, a great life, and I love her for it. I owe her everything. I love my mother with all my heart.

Caridee seems to sense what I am feeling. She leaps from the tree, landing beside me.

"I'll walk you to the mansion."

We chatter aimlessly as we head back into town. The city is bustling with activity. Everyone has heard of Trivia's return. There will probably be a huge celebration. Parades, balls, gladiator games, in her honor. And especially…Magic Shows.

The Magic Shows are a specialty here on Trivia Island. Everyone practices all year long to perform for the great Trivia. In fact, there is a special week in every year dedicated to my mother.

My mansion was huge. It was the biggest home on Trivia Island. It was larger than any roman castle.

It was surrounded by gardens on three sides, and on the fourth side, there was the beach. The manor was solid gold, so it shined in the sunlight and  
>moonlight.<p>

Trivian Mansion was a shinning beacon of hope to all that look upon it.

"I never tire of gazing upon the mansion." Caridee admits. "It's truly a work of art. I palace fit for the gods."

I smile at her. "You think so, Caridee?"

She nods. We hold each others gaze for a long while until Caridee blushes and turns away.

"I have to be going, I have to help mom prepare for the goddess's return." And with that, she turns on her heels and sprints away faster than a gazelle.

* * *

><p>I stare at my reflection for the tenth time in the past thirty minutes. I have to be perfect. Trivia will expect nothing less.<p>

My wispy, brown hair is combed back. I am dressed in formal clothing. A royal purple and blue shirt that resembles a toga, but isn't quite as long, and black  
>pants. My sword is secured in it's sheath on my hip. Several servants have told me I look majestic, but I don't believe them.<p>

I hear a rustling behind me. Turning, I see a bunch of leaves hovering near me. They carry a message.

"The goddess Trivia has arrived." They say, and the voice sounds like the head servant.

My excitement is completely uncontrollable. I give myself one more look in the mirror and bound from my room.

I take three steps at a time during my descent. Still, I don't seem to be reaching the main floor soon enough. I leap over the banister and land on the steps a level below. I repeat this over and over until I have reached the last flight.

From there, I fly. Using, small magic, I spout wings from my feet and fly towards the main entrance.

I land, and head towards the doors. They are opened for me by our invisible doormen.

I see her.

Trivia is just a beautiful as I remember. Maybe even more.

Her radiant, red hair is flowing behind her like a cape, and her bluish-silver eyes, so much like my own, shine in the moonlight. She is wearing a beautiful, red and white Stola. She is decorated in silver and gold jewelry and her fingertips glisten with magic.

"Trivia," I whisper.

I can't stop myself, as I run forward, into her awaiting arms. Her hands stoke my hair as she whispers sweet nothings into my ear. I have grown taller than her since we last saw each other. I tower at least two head above her.

She looks up into my unnaturally blue eyes and smiles. "I missed you, my dear Avery."

I kiss her cheek. "Not as much as I have missed you, mother."

After a few more minutes of hugs and kisses, Trivia and I retreat the dinning halls where dinner is beginning served.

I seat my mother at the head of the too-long dining room table and take the seat beside her. The table looks long and lonely without the usual gathering of people, but I am glad for the peace.

The first course magically appears before us. It is a wild salad with strips of goose. Our drink is Ambrosia. Yes, Ambrosia. The stuff that makes you immortal.

Just for the record, I am immortal.

On my eighteenth birthday, Trivia granted me with the chance to drink the wondrous drink. From that day on, I was immortal. I will never age. I will never show signs of old age. My body will be as it was on that day, forever.

We toast to Trivia's health and to the health of the gods, then Trivia adds something.

"I want to pay special homage to my dear son and only child, Avery. Let the path he walks always be a straight one, never deviating from the path of his life. Bless him in all he does. Keep his soul and heart as pure and precious as it is now. Forever."

My heart swells with pride and honor. Tears of joy prickle in my eyes, but I force them at bay. It was such a great privilege to be honored by Trivia like this. Gods do not often pay this much attention to their offspring, but I am lucky to have such a wonderful mother like Trivia.

Or so I once believed.


	4. Story 4: Wanton

**Story #4**

**Wanton **

**Warning: for Mick's slightly disturbing past. Wait not slightly, it is disturbing. Read ahead at your own risk. Mentions of S & M, and prostitution**  
><strong><span>Maybe I should raise the rating, but I'll try not to be too descriptive. Tell me what YOU think.<span>**

* * *

><p>He hated them.<p>

They always disgusted him.

But was he any better?

It is one thing to buy someone for your carnal needs…

…but it is even worse to sell yourself into such vulgarity.

The woman beside him cared not about his age, or who he was, she just wanted a quick fix for her desires.

He hated himself for sinking to such a level, but this life was all he had.

The man that sold him to customers, Max Rein, was a lecherous man. He was a friend of his Aunts. He was wealthy and corrupt, like all rich people. When  
>Mick offered himself to him, he accepted without a thought, regardless of his age.<p>

When clients asked, he told them he was nineteen. He could pass for the age anyway. But it wasn't like the clients cared, all they wanted was sex.

And Mick gave it to them.

Men and women alike.

It didn't matter.

They didn't care and neither did he.

He was always a favorite among customers.

He was beautiful, a work of art, they said.

How he hated them.

How he hated himself.

Max Rein, his contractor, was the worst of all. He used Mick for all his needs too. He was always rough and he always managed to make Mick feel even more worthless and sick when he was finished with him.

Mick showed his hatred on his skin.

He painted his skin with cuts.

But this made things worse.

Max Rein assumed that he enjoyed pain, so that is want he gave him.

Sadomasochism.

He was a tool. That's all he was.

No one loved him.

No one wanted him.

He wanted to die.

He needed to die.

She begged for his life.

She brought him from his dark abyss. She rescued him from his destruction. She knew that there was something greater for his life.

She believed and so he lived.

* * *

><p>Mick opens his eyes.<p>

The night sky is all around him. The stars glisten and the moon shines down on him and the lovely girl in his arms. She is the brightest star. He kisses Rowan for perhaps the fiftieth time in one night. She pushes him away.

"Stop." Her voice is firm. "You're using me. AND you are wallowing, Mick. Stop."

He smiles. "Damn it, Ro."

**A/N: This chapter is very short! (as you can see) New chapter soon! I hope you all are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it! Leave reviews and I will give you cookies filled with love and happiness! They will make you immortal! Oo**


	5. Story 5: The Abhorrence of Hecate

**Story # 5**

**The Abhorrence of Hecate **

**Thank you very much for the reviews! *drum roll* INTRODUCING…..THERA! **  
><strong>She is a new character sent in by the lovely, The-4-Deathly-Hollow <strong>  
><strong>I will do a chapter in her honor soon, so be on the LOOK out!<strong>

* * *

><p>Damn Hecate. Damn her to hell.<p>

Crone goddess* indeed.

I hate her with every fiber of my being.

I have apparently said something to offend her, so she has cursed me. My arrows never fly straight. They never kill. Right before the almost hit a target, they explode into confetti or turn into a flower.

And I can't stop sneezing. During the most inconvenient times, I will seize and scare away game. It has been going on for a week now. I cannot handle anymore of her stupid tricks. Everyone tells me to just apologize and give her a great offering, but I refuse.

I hate Hecate. I hate her I hate her.

I have abandoned the idea of hunting with my bow, so I take to my dagger. No success. When ever I try to stab something, the blade goes straight through, or bounces of.

I am on the verge of insanity.

Thera is my hunting partner today. She gives me a once over and then shakes her head. "Just apologize."

I give her a harsh stare. "No. I refuse to. I don't even know what I side to upset her."

Thera raises an eyebrow and mimics me perfectly, " 'I am not going to honor her, on her stupid day. Hecate means nothing to me.'" She narrows her eyes. "It was August 9, the Greeks used to honor her on that day and on the 29. You dishonored her!"

My glare intensifies. "Your not to fond of Poseidon, yourself."

Thera places her hands on her hips. "Those are my demons, leave them with me."

I shrug. "Let's not go on about this, we need to bring home something for dinner."  
>Thera agrees with me and we continue to hunt.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sierra sings soft lullabies to Avery when he can't sleep. Her voice is calming and gentle. Avery falls immediately into the hands of Morpheus.<em>

_Sierra brushes his unruly hair from his forehead and gives him a kiss. He stirs, snuggling deeper into her arms._

_She wipes the tears from his eyes._

_Soon or later they are going to die._

_They are never feed, yet they work like animals everyday. They don't get special attention just because they are children. Everyone is treated the same…_

_…Like dirt._

* * *

><p>I open my eyes, cursing those damn memories for resurfacing. I can't seem to shake them away. It's like someone is purposefully putting them in my head.<p>

I decide not to sleep.

I wander out my tent and head to a creek a few miles away. It is dusk, the sun will be rising soon. Sunrise is my favorite part of the day.

I sit on a rock by the creek and stick my feet in the water. My memories keep popping in my head. I can see Avery crying, clinging to me. His wide blue eyes were always filled with so much sadness…to much for a child of his age.

* * *

><p><em>I didn't care what happened to me. I just wanted to make sure I protected Avery. My life wasn't important, but his was. They could do what ever they wanted to do to me in that camp as long as they didn't hurt him.<em>

_He was the only light in Auschwitz. If it hadn't been for him, I would have been dead a long time ago._

_When he was taken from my I believed I would die. I was left all alone in that god-forsaken place. The Nazi's tortured me non-stop for what seemed like years. They wanted to know how he'd escaped, but I didn't even know…_

_She stood near the only window in the small room. Her piercing bluish-silver eyes glowed in the darkness. She radiated power, grace…she was not a forced to be reckoned with._

_I held Avery close to me, stoking his hair. He shook in my grasp._

_"Alles ist gut…Avery…"_

_The woman raised her hand and Sierra could feel the power. She tried to turn away, to run…but it was too late._

_A blast of fire hit her at full force. She screamed in pain, falling to her knees. Avery was gone. He was in the arms of the mysterious woman._

_Sierra turned to her look in her brother's eyes one last time…_

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" I pound my fist on the rock beside me, bitter tears welling in my eyes.<p>

Damn Hecate. She took him from me! She took my Avery from me! I hate her! I hate her!

I curse her. I hate her.

I hate Hecate.

I hate my mother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oo Somebody is angry….. Look out Hecate or Trivia or whoever you are…. Heehee. I hope you guys like this! Do you understand some things? Are you piecing the story together? I hope not yet! There's still a lot yet to happen!**

**BTW: This chapter was REALLY annoying to write- sorry if that feeling came out in my writing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The crone is a stock character in folklore and fairy tale, an old woman who is usually disagreeable, malicious, or sinister in manner, often with magical or supernatural associations that can make her either helpful or obstructing.<strong>


	6. Story 6: Premonitions

**Story 6: **

**Premonitions**

**This is where things heat up, folks! So grab on to your hats and enjoy the ride!**

* * *

><p>Rowan feels her heart constrict as the sharp pain flows rapidly through her subconscious. She gasps and bucks against her bed. She is caught in an aching, cold sweat. Her hair is stuck to her face and beads of sweat trickle down her cheeks along with tears.<p>

It is salty in her mouth, but she can't seem to close her mouth…It is twisted into a silent scream. The pain increases, and Rowan knows she can't take anymore.

Blood falls now.

The crimson liquid flows from her nose until it is staining her white tank top.

She claws at the sheets beneath her, still not able to find her voice…to scream.

All she can do is cry and wait for the ache to subside.

The Premonitions are always like this.

They completely overtake her body, paralyzing her with feelings of pain, brokenness, and hurt. It feels as if there is someone…something in her mind. It is dragging her down…but to where?

To Tartarus? The Underworld?

The claws probe harshly at her mind, forcing her shields down…forcing her to see… 

* * *

><p><em>"Avery!" <em>

_"Avery, Laufen sie schnell!" _  
><em>Avery, run fast!" <em>

_"Töte mich!"_  
><em>"Kill me!" <em>

_"Töte mich, statt!" _  
><em>"Kill me, instead!" <em>

_"Ich will sterben...Ich will sterben…"_  
><em>"I want to die…I want to die…" <em>

_"Avery…Ich liebe dich…Ich liebe dich…"_  
><em>"Avery…I love you…I love you…"<em>

_A boy and a girl run through a dirty old building. They are being pursued. Rowan can feel their urgency to escape. It burns through her body, along with fear, hate, and rage, but the trepidation is over powering. It has Rowan shivering her bed, reaching for anything or anyone that can help her. _

_The little boy is crying. The girl looks defiant, but underneath that is intense fear. Orders are being yelled in German…they translate easy in Rowan's mind. _

_"Stop! Stop, you children, stop!" _

_"Come back!" _

_"Don't try to escape! We will find you!" _

_"Laufen Avery, Laufen!" _  
><em>"Run Avery, Run!" <em>

__Rowan is convulsing, her heart pounding, threatening to rip her chest open wide. Someone is banging on her the walls of her chest…screaming…

_"Lasst mich raus!"_  
><em>"Let me out!"<em>  
><em><br>"Lasst mich raus!"_

_"Lasst mich raus!"_

_"Lasst mich raus!"_

* * *

><p>The claws clamp down and Rowan's mental stability shatters. She shoots up into a sitting position, screaming and clawing around in the bleak darkness of the Apollo cabin.<p>

Her siblings are at her side within seconds. They all know to keep an eye on her. No one in the Apollo cabin has had such vivid premonitions as Rowan's. Any person to experience such sensations died. They all would die. They would go mad and die.

Rowan knew she could follow in their path any day now. They thought brings wretched sobs to her throat. She sounds sick as she croaks her tears out.

"Avery!" She cries out for the unknown boy as if she had been the one with him his whole life. She holds herself, allowing her fellow cabin mates to carry her into the big house.

The world around her is a blur. She can still her the desperate cries of the German children.

She moans and reaches to cover her ears. She wants to shut them out.

_"Sierra!" _

_"Avery!"_

**Stopstopstopstop….you'rekillingme…you'rekillingme…Du bringst mich um….Du bringst mich um!**

"Rowan!"

A voice… in the deep of the ocean she hears a voice. It calls to her from the shore…beckoning her back to safety.

She clings to it.

Mick is holding her in his strong arms and she is clutching him like a lifeline…which he is.

He carries her into the big house and sets her in a large, plush, sofa. Chiron is already waiting, his face grim. Mick makes quick work of covering her up, she is still shivering and the blanket seems to serve no purpose. Mick turns to the Apollo cabin and tells them to start a fire. They immediately set to work. Mick kneels before Rowan, taking her too-pale hand in his, pain and worry showing clearly in his watery aqua eyes.

"You…I…" He seems at a loss for words. He presses his forehead to her hand and she can feel the tears. "What can we do?"

Rowan can't answer but she gives him a weak smile. "I won't lose myself." That is all she can say. It hurts her just to whisper those few words.

Mick still looks like he is about to cry. "I couldn't stand it- Damn, Apollo!"

Thunder rumbles in the background. Chiron steps forward, clearing his throat. Mick realizes it was wrong and dangerous to say such a thing.

"I'll go make a sacrifice to him or something," He says, his voice suddenly strong again.

"Why don't you go now? Chiron asks.

Mick is about to protest, but Rowan places her other hand on top of the his. "Go, and when you return, I'll be in perfect health. And I'll tell Dad you didn't mean that…he's understanding."

Mick nods stiffly before marching out the door.

Chiron turns to Rowan. "Tell me."

And she does. When she is finished, Chiron is pale. He looks like he may faint any second.

"Are you-" Rowan begins.

"Listen to me very carefully, Rowan," His voice is stern. Too stern for Rowan's liking. She is scared now. "These dreams…premonitions are very dangerous. They are the kind that have killed many Apollo children in the past. Children with such a gift as yours have become very rare…extinct. You could as well-"

Rowan's heart clenches, and the breath is gone from her lungs. She knew she was more powerful than most…but she didn't think it was this serious. She was not an Oracle…yet she had the abilities of one…this could rip her body apart.

"You could die, Rowan." Says Chiron.

Rowan chokes back a whimper. She will not be weak…not here…when she was alone. Only when she was alone.

"I want to know more about the subjects of my dreams." Despite how she feels, her voice sounds strong.

Chiron pales. "I shouldn't tell you."

"Tell me." Rowan says. "Please,"

Chiron nods. "Sierra came to the Camp seeking refuge. She was a victim of the holocaust. She barely managed to escape the concentration camp she was placed in. She had a little brother with her,"

"Avery," Rowan guesses.

"Yes, Avery" Chiron says. "Sierra lost him in the camp. She wouldn't tell me how she just said she knew he was stolen by…by a god."

Stolen? By a God? Rowan's mind is swimming with questions

"She wasn't happy here at camp. She had recently lost a friend. They were both on their way here, when he died…" Chiron clears his throat again. "Sierra was angry and fierce. She knew she didn't belong here, so I called the Hunters. They eagerly came to get her. She has been with them ever since. I have never seen her again."

Rowan feels an even greater headache coming. She swoons, slightly, resting her head in her hands. "So, why am I getting these visions, over fifty years later?"

Chiron looks ominous. "Something must be happening. Something…bad…"

Rowan shivers for the umpteenth time tonight. Her eyes feel heavy and her head is pounding with ache. She needs to go to sleep, but she is afraid. She is afraid of Avery and Sierra. She is afraid of what they'll do to her if she falls asleep again.

Her mind wanders…

_…Avery… Sierra. _Brother and sister.

This maybe the first dream she's ever had about them, but she is sure it is not the last. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whatcha think? Huh? Huh? Huh? I love this chapter! I know I have errors, I'm sorry! Tell me what YOU think, eh? Drop a review, yeah?**


	7. Story 7: Champion pt1

**Story #7**  
><strong><span>Champion<span>**  
><strong><span>Here we are, back at the POV of Avery! I really love him. He is so fun to write!<span>**

* * *

><p>The Gladiator Games are always a highlight on Trivia Island. The best warriors come from all over to try and best the Champion.<p>

Me.

I have held the title of Champion for almost five years now. Not to sound vain, but I do consider myself invincible.

I smile as my invisible servants dress me in my battle armor. I feel confident in my abilities. I know I can win the games.

Trivia comes to me. We exchange hugs and she kisses me. "Do your best, my son." She whispers to me. "No matter what happens though, you will always be my champion."

A grin splits my face and I kiss Trivia again. "I promise to honor you, Trivia." I pull away from her, draw my golden sword. I pretend to battle a enemy. "I will pay honor to the great goddess Trivia!"

Mother laughs. "You silly boy. Come, you must leave now if you are going to be on time for the opening festivities.

The opening day is a huge parade feature all the contestants and a large feast for everyone. After the parade we have the entire day to do whatever we  
>want until dinner.<p>

I always practice early in the morning and then get to know my competitors. I don't want them to see what I can do just yet. I want them to think I have the same techniques from the previous year. Little do they know, I am always changing my fighting style.

I stride confidently through the halls of Trivian Mansion. A smirk graces my face. I try not to be too over-confident, but I believe in my abilities. I know I can do well.

The gods will be coming to watch. They love The Gladiator Games. They like to watch the strongest demigods battle it out among each other. I am sure they are sick of watching me win, so they might try and pull a few tricks. Trivia has assured me of this so I must be on my guard.

At least I know I have Minerva on my side. I think that is really all I need, but I don't underestimate the gods and I am always careful about what I say about them.

I don't know why, but Diana doesn't like me. I have never met her, but mother tells me that she is corrupt. She keeps me far away from Diana. She hardly ever talks about her.

"Slow down, Avery!"

I turn to see Caridee jogging towards me. I wait for her to catch up to me, before heading on to the parade. She looks wonderful. She is wearing a silver and blue Stola, to match her wondrous grey eyes. Her long black hair has been done up in a messy, sort of braided bun. There are silver and gold jewels interwoven in her braids.

"You look absolutely radiant," I say, kissing her hand.

Her smile lights up her face. "As you do, Avery." She curtsies. When she stands, I take her arm in mine.

"Shall we proceed together?"

All eyes are on us when we enter the main hall. From here we will all go to our respective chariots so we may be presented to the crowd. I stroll around, making small conversation with the competitors. We are cordial, but underneath our kind words are acid.

I am not here to make friends. I will destroy them all in the Gladiator Games and claim victory once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I've been so stupid….<strong>_

_**Jupiter will kill me….**_

_**Pluto will kill me….will kill him….**_

_**Oh gods, what have I done?**_

_**What have I done to my poor, Avery?"**_

* * *

><p>Diana is here. She is here at the games. I don't know why, but I am afraid of her. There is something about her unlike the other gods I know. There is an aura around her…I don't know if its positive or negative yet, but it frightens me.<p>

I grip my Imperial Gold lance tighter, hoping that will ease the anxiety. It doesn't. I decide to grab the Minotaur by the horns. I stalk towards her, keeping a careful, tight hold on my weapon.

Trivia intercepts my path.

"Go back," She says, pushing me lightly, "Go back."

"Mother-" I look past her and see Diana smiling. It ignites my fear. I begin to shrink back, cowering.

"Why is she here, mother?"

Trivia looks as if she has been struck my Jupiter's master bolt. She keeps herding me back, towards the arena. "No, Avery, just go back."

I head back into the Arena, glancing back every now and then to see what Trivia will do. She goes straight to Diana, determination showing in her features even from this distance. Diana wear a smug expression, and even when Trivia approaches her, she is looking at me, as if to say _I know something you don't know, and I will use it against you._

Diana's smirk is still haunting me as I prepare to mount my chariot. Her face scares me and I don't scare easily. Almost no one can intimidate me, but Diana has managed to render me frightened. My hands shake as I grip the handle to my flaming red and golden chariot.

"You look weary, your highness."

I am so frightened by the sudden voice, that I lose my balance and slip from the step ladder. I make a quick recovered and turn around to glare fiercely at the owner of the voice. His mere presence is enough to send me into a fit of rage.

I stand tall, a sense of regal power coming around me. I feel magic in the air. Maybe its from Trivia of just from the island, but I summon it.

The speaker looks bored, as he tosses his flouncy, blonde hair from his face and smirks at me, a look of mischief in his wild eyes.

His eyes… I can't explain them…they are like a kaleidoscope, constantly changing colors. One moment they are blue, then golden, lavender, silver and many more. His wispy, blonde hair is fitted along his handsome, strong, angular face.

I hate him instantly. He is smug and arrogant.

"Who are you?" I demand.

I receive a cocky smile. "I am Kreighton Adler, son of Mars, companion of Diana, and future champion of Trivia Island." He bows to me, making a show of it, drawing attention from every in the room.

My blood boils and I see red. I want to impale him with my blade. "You will have to face me first." I clench my fists and teeth, wanting so badly to fight him.  
>Every fiber of my being wants to kill him where he stands.<p>

Kreighton is smirking again. "We will see, your highness." He bows again and then does something so unexpected, I don't even know how to react.

He kisses my hand.

Everything that was holding me back breaks at that moments. My lance flies in the air, transforming into a sword, and as I catch it, I swing around towards Kreighton, aiming my sword for his neck. Unfortunately, Kreighton is faster than I expect. He kicks my sword from my hands and catches is, bringing it to my throat.

All eyes are on us. The silence is deafening, pounding all around us. My eyes flare and my skin tingles as I gather magic. I'll summon a whole barrage of fire just to kill this bastard.

Someone is calling my name…Caridee. She is holding me by my arms, begging me to stop and calm myself. I don't want to, but I listen to her. I want to hurt Kreighton. He doesn't deserve to be here on Trivia Island.

He is staring up at me with those disgusting eyes. Gouging them out sounds like a wonderful idea. He smiles and hands me my sword. "Imperial Gold," He observes, "It's very well-made, and lightweight too, it's nice, I like it."

I mutter a profanity in Roman and Kreighton's grin widens. He replies in another language. It isn't Roman, its…something else…a language I've never heard before, yet I know what it means.

"Ich werde dich in der Arena sehen"  
><strong><em>"I'll see you in the Arena."<em>**

Kreighton leaves me with that, but he looks over his shoulder and grins one last time before disappearing in the crowd.

Caridee pushes my arm. "You fool! What was that about? You are a Prince! You cannot act like that!"

My rage returns, and I release it. "Do not label me with false titles!" I say, gripping my chariot. I haul myself up and glare angrily at anyone that dares to challenge me.

Caridee grips the edge handle on the chariot, and I take her other hand to help her get her footing. I offer her my arm when she is in the chariot, so she won't fall. I am angry, but I will not forget my manners.

"Maybe you aren't officially a Prince, but people look up to you as if you were, Avery." Caridee's voice is soft, like she is speaking to a wild animal. It's works, I calm down.

"I'm sorry, Caridee. You are right." I calm myself, taking deep, controlled breaths. "People of Trivia Island do look up to me, but I do despise being called 'Prince'."

I am brooding and acting very childish, but at this point I do not care. Kreighton Adler will regret the moment he ever crossed paths with me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really hated this chapter. The words wouldn't come, and I could NOT figure out what the hell was going to happen, so I just ended it. Sorry, I know it sucks! *pouts* **


	8. Story 8: Black Canvas

**Story 8**  
><strong>Black Canvas<strong>

**Introducing…*drum roll!* Thera! She is a minor goddess slash hunter….pretty Bad-ass!**  
><strong>I hope the owner doesn't mind that I developed her character a little more….okay, A LOT more! I hope her owner doesn't kill me. 0o Tell me what you think! Thank you all soo much for the reviews! They make me sooo happy! You just don't know how excited I get when I see a new review….!<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone thinks Thera is lucky.<p>

She is the daughter of Poseidon and a minor water goddess named Amphitrite. She is the younger sister of the great Triton. She has lived with Poseidon in his underwater kingdom. She is blessed with the abilities of a minor goddess. She has great power over water and every once and while, if she's lucky, she can summon an earthquake.

However, Thera doesn't feel very lucky. In fact she feels like she is just the opposite. Her life hasn't been very appealing. Thera thinks with all this blessings and gifts, she should be strong and someone of great importance. She isn't. She is just a hunter of Artemis.

Now, this is a great opportunity, but it isn't want Thera thought she would be doing with her life. She expected to have a great role in her father's palace, but that didn't seem to be in the cards.

So Thera just leads a normal life. As normal as a minor goddess/hunter life can get. She contents herself with this life that she lives, but she is always hoping for more…something greater….something that will make her seem important and powerful.

She wants to earn the respect of her parents. They have never put her down, but she sees them scramble for something to tell her other gods when they ask about their children. All of them have accomplished great deeds, but she is the only one that is lacking. She hasn't done anything of significance in her life. She feels like an empty canvas that has yet to be painted.

What would be painted on her canvas?

Nothing.

Maybe a bit of blue to symbolize her heritage, some red for the blood she's shed, grey for the tears she's cried, green for the woods in which she hunts for Artemis, and maybe even black for the sins she's committed.

Maybe her entire canvas should be black. But even that wouldn't be enough to show forth all the bad in her life. She would need to paint every square inch of the world…and that wouldn't even suffice.

Thera is surprised that the gates of Death haven't opened and dragged her Taturus for her sins. Thera made a deal with the devil. It was a dangerous deal that eventually caught up to her and ruined her. She didn't mean to fall into such temptation, but the offer was so sweet, she couldn't refuse. She just wanted to be recognized. For once in her life she wanted to be put first. Thera has always been considered second-rate. It's always Triton this, Triton that. Percy Jackson this, Theseus that, Aeson is so great…blah, blah, blah. And Thera….nothing.

She tries her best at everything she does, but it never seems to be enough. She is still only second best…if that. You can see that this gets tiring. Thera had reached the end of her rope.

She promised her soul to Nyx. She wanted power and Nyx gave it to her. But there were strings attached. Thera rose up against the gods. Lucky, she was stopped before any serious damage was done, but it still wounded Poseidon's honor. She almost managed to help destroy Olympus with her new-found power, but she was brought back to her senses. Nyx's control over her was lifted.

Thera had never been more embarrassed in her life. She wanted to die, but the God's punished her with eternal life and servitude to them. Thankfully, Artemis allowed her to stay with the Hunters. But the gods will never trust her again, this she knows.

Thera hates to think about her past. It pains her greatly. Sometimes she feels sick when she thinks about it. It's unnerving to think about all the pain she caused. Poseidon never answers her prayers. Not anymore. He barely speaks to her. She feels empty and alone. They only voice she hears is from Nyx.

Nyx sympathizes with her, tells her sweet words filled with acid fire. She wants to control Thera again. Thera will not let this happen. Not again. She has too much at stake now. For once in her life, she has friends and people that actually care about her. There is no way she is giving this new life up. She enjoys her life and her tasks as a hunter. Even a task as trying as hunting a Chimera.

Thera hates chimeras.

"Why can't these bloody monsters just _stay dead_?" Thera wonders as she arms her bow and lets an arrow fly. It soars straight and long, hitting its mark in the eye of the lion's part of the chimera. Her second and third arrow sinks into the side of the goat. Her victory is short-lived. The chimera rears and slams its front paws back down, sending Thera flying into the air.

She flails her arms, attempting to flap like a bird, but ends up tumbling through the air. There is no water around, so Thera is out of luck. She will fall to her death.

She closes her eyes. "I am going to die. After all I have been through, I am going to die at the paws of a Chimera. How flattering." She beings her 'farewell world' speech. She thanks Poseidon and apologizes to the gods for the millionth time. She leaves out Triton, because she is still a little jealous of him and she is afraid that the animosity will come forth. But she does curse Nyx- this lasts the longest.

She is sure she is near the ground, about to go SPLAT! but there is nothing. She briefly wonders just how far she is falling when the air is suddenly torn from her lungs. She gasps and tumbles through the trees for what seems like hours. Thera is sure that she will have many, painful bruises later. Especially from the impact of hitting the ground-which she just did.

Thera blinks to get rid of the dancing centaurs and tries to sit up which results in Satyrs joining in the jig. Shaking her head, Thera pulls herself to her feet. Her legs are wobbly and she is sure she will puke any minute.

Suddenly there is a terrifying sound. It sounds like a child being repeatedly ripped to shreds. The sound is horrifying, Thera covers her ears to block it out.

What is that?

She turns around and sees her answer. It is not a child that is being ripped apart, it is a chimera, the same one she just tried to kill, being torn apart by a hellhound.

Thera is horrified by the sight. Time seems to stop and she is frozen in place. Her breathing slows almost to a stop. She crouches low to the ground and hides behind a fallen tree, trying to calm her raging heart.

The Hellhound is bigger than its normal size. It as if is has been fused together with another animal. It is easily bigger than a minotaur.

Why would a hellhound attack a chimera? She's never seen anything like this. Monsters sometimes fight, but that is only because they aren't too bright. This however, is different. The hellhound has completely ripped the chimera to pieces.

There is blood and the remains of the chimera hanging from the mouth of the hellhound. He looks up and sniffs, picking up on Thera's scent. Thera panics and closes her eyes, using her abilities to seek out a body of water. She senses that there is a lake a few miles away. Although they probably won't answer, she prays to what ever god will as she springs from her hiding spot. She puts extra speed into her feet, as she sprints to the lake.

She wishes she could run as fast as her beating heart. The hellhound as spotted her and is in full pursuit. Thera doesn't dare look back, she knows if she does it'll be the end.

_Please, please, please, let me get to the lake!_ She pleads to anyone that will hear her.

Her lungs are going to burst, she can't keep up this speed for much longer. The hellhound is gaining on her, soon it will lunge and attack her.

Thera risks a look behind her. There is bloodlust in the eyes of the hellhound. He is huge, and hungry. A whimper escapes her lips. She is going to die. This thought renews her strength and she bolts for the lake. She is getting closer, she can feel it. Her mouth waters at the sensation. She is so close-

Sharp claws dig into her skin, yanking her backwards. Thera screams bloody murder, as the pain rips through her body. The hellhound slams her to the ground and presses its huge paw to her chest. This completely takes her breathe away. She is gasping for air, struggling to stay conscious. The paw feels like a ton.

Thera looks up at the hellhound just in time to see a shrouded figure emerge from it's back. The figure is dark and hazy, like mist. It has glowing red eyes.

"Daughter of Posssssseidon…" It hisses. The voice is low and metallic. It scares Thera. "Tell me where Ssssssierra Grey isssss, and I might let you live."

"Sierra? What do you want with her?" Thera yells. She doesn't let her pain effect her defiance.

"Sssssshe is a vvvery vvvvaluable assssset, tell me where sssshe issss."

Thera shakes her head, fear coursing through her veins. "I won't tell you anything!"

The shade laughs wickedly, "Then you ssssshall die!" The hellhound raises its paw to deliver the final blow.

Thera closes her eyes. This is the second time today she has come face to face with death, this time it really is going to happen. This really is it.

Suddenly there is a roaring noise. The sound floods Thera's ears. It is so loud and piercing, the hellhound starts to whine and rear up. The shade's figure begins to flicker.

"What isssss thisssss?" It shouts, trying to regain control of the hellhound.

A wave of water shoots up from the lake. It rushes forward and swirls around Thera's body. It flushes around her and carries her back into the lake. The shade shouts angry profanities, cursing the gods and Thera.

As she sinks to the bottom of the lake, Thera feels immediate rejuvenation. Her scars are healed and her energy is at full. The water rushes around her like nurses, healing her body. When she feels her strength return, she is shot out of the lake, riding on a geyser. The geyser safely deposits her on the surface on the side opposite the forest she was just in.

Thera crawls to her knees, weeping. "Thank you," She cries, hoping the gods-Poseidon will hear. "Thank you so much."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: I. Love. 's such a great character. I wish I'D created her. *pout* I hope you like this chapter! I enjoyed writing it, but there were too many distractions!**


	9. Story 9: Monsters!

**Chapter 9: **  
><strong>Monsters! <strong>

**Thank you sooo much for the reviews! They make me so happy!**

* * *

><p>If Sierra has to fight another monster, she is going to scream. They will not leave her alone. Why? They keep attacking, keep pestering her and the Hunters. She will never admit it, but Sierra knows Veda is about ready to send Sierra on her way. The monsters are clearly after her.<br>After Thera's attack, the have been under fire non-stop. There is no end to the monsters. Sierra can't take it anymore. It is wearing her down. The Hunters are getting restless. They need a safe place to go. They need-

*****"Scheiße!" Sierra ducks and rolls to the side, avoiding the talons of a gryphon. Yes, a gryphon. They won't stop circling around her, like vultures. If she kills one, five more pop up. Sierra is either going to go insane, or die pretty soon.

She has been running all day, non-stop. The monsters won't give her a break. Someone wants her dead, but who? She doesn't have any enemies, besides Hecate. Who would want to kill her?

She rolls again, and comes up with a bow ready to fire. She lets is fly, and it takes down the gryphon. Just as expected, another comes behind it. Sierra points her finger and the gryphon is magically tied up by a strong rope. She turns at runs, screaming "Help!", at the top of her lungs.

Her prayers are answer. Veda and Thera come to her rescue. Thera raises her arms, and two whirlwinds of water from a nearby lake take out several birds. Veda leaps from tree to tree to gain momentum then jumps onto the back of a gryphon, riding it into the other birds, using its sharp talons to destroy the other birds.

Sierra keeps up her trick of tying the birds up, and occasionally slaying a few with her dagger.

*"Weiss!" Sierra shouts. A large, white, tiger comes bounding to her side. The tiger immediately goes to work, attacking the wild birds. He stomps on a gryphon and roars angrily, warning any another animals.

It appears that they have killed all the gryphon, but for how long? Thera and Veda come over to Sierra, panting heavily.

"We can't keep this up." Veda states what they are all thinking. "We must do something."

Sierra clenches her fists. "I'll leave." Weiss nudges her leg, growling softly. "I must leave in order to protect you."

"No!" Says Thera, "You'll die on your own!"

"Hush, Thera." Veda says. "We will do what we must to protect the Hunters."

Thera purses her lips, pouting angrily. "What about protecting Sierra?"

"I'll be fine, Thera." Sierra sounds a lot more confident than she feels. "Don't worry about me."

Thera looks as doubtful as Sierra feels. She folds her arms and looks away, not facing Veda or Sierra. "I do not agree with this."

"This is why I am lieutenant," Says Veda.

Thera whips her head around, eyes narrowing. "You forget I was once lieutenant long before your time, Veda."

Veda is silent. And a good thing she is, Sierra does not want to break up another fight between the two. There is a sudden roar behind them. A Manticore no doubt. Sierra sighs, shouldering her bow.

"I need to go." She says, wearily.

"We will provide cover and escort you to the edge of the forest." Says Veda. She nods to Thera.

Thera's dark, wavy, hair rises and she mutters something under her breath. A wall of water rises from the lake and comes to her. She thrusts forward her hand and a small burst of water catapults from the large wall. There is another roar and Thera knows she has hit her target. She turns to Sierra, her dark green eyes almost black.

"I wish you the best, Sierra." She looks sad, but behind that is something else…something hidden. Sierra can't quite tell, but she knows with Thera, it can't be good.

She takes Thera's hand and squeezes it. "*****Abschied Thera…" and with that, she turns and runs away, Veda and Weiss hot on her heels.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Laufen! Laufen, Avery!" <em>**  
><strong><em>"Run, run, Avery!"<em>**

**_"Schau nicht zurück!"_**  
><strong><em>"Don't look back!"<em>**

**_"Zurück zu blicken, ist der Tod!"_**  
><strong><em>"To look back is death!"<em>**

* * *

><p>Sierra runs for her life. The monsters are coming fast now; she barely goes five steps without being assaulted. Veda is like lightning at her side, taking down what ever comes in her way. Weiss attacks with ferocity and scares away some monsters. They fight relentlessly without stopping for miles.<p>

Finally they reach the edge of the forest. Veda turns to Sierra, sadness in her dark green eyes. She reaches for Sierra's hands.

"I wish I didn't have to do this," She says. "You are my best friend, Sierra."

Sierra is on the verge of tears. Her entire life has been like this; moving from place to place, never staying anywhere permanently. It is still tough to handle. She smiles sadly and hugs Veda.

"Und du bist mein!" She squeezes Veda tight enough to break her in two.  
><em>"And you are mine!"<em>

In the distance they hear the roar of another monster. Veda desperately takes Sierra hand once again, looking deep into her eyes. She places a golden ring in Sierra's palm.

"Take this, it will protect you and remind you of us Hunters," Veda barely chokes out the words.

"I can't take this from you, this was a gift from your mother!"

Veda waves her off. "It is yours now, I want you to have it."

Sierra nods, hugging Veda for what may very well be the last time. Veda turns, taking her sword from her back and steeling herself for the coming threats.

"Go now, Sierra. I will hold off your enemies."

Sierra nods, turning away quickly to hide her tears. "Come Weiss," Her hunting companion roar in compliance and together they sprint away.

_**"Yes, run little Sierra Grey. Run and Hide. You and your brother will be dead soon enough.**_  
><em><strong>Everything is going according to my plan." <strong>_

* * *

><p>* Scheiße- German for the S-word<br>* Weiss- German for white  
>* Abschied- German for farewell<p> 


	10. Story 10: The Champion Part 2 Numbers

**Story 10**  
><strong>The Champion part 2: Numbers<strong>

**A/N: I hate this chapter. :( I hope you all like it, but I don't!** **I may rewrite it in the future-but I wanted to give you all something! **

* * *

><p>The opening festivities have completely drained Avery of all his energy. He has signed thousands of autograph, kissed hundreds of babies, entertained dozens of girl s and taken enough pictures to cover every square inch of Trivia Island.<p>

He is worn and does not want to attend the dinner feast tonight, but he must. It would not be proper for the Champion of the Gladiator Games to miss his own feast. Plus, being the son of Trivia, and looked up to as a 'prince" Avery must attend.

Avery lies down on a sofa near a window in his room. He can still hear the cheering and music coming from the streets.

"Shouldn't everyone be preparing for the feast tonight?" Avery wonders, closing his eyes. He lays his arm across his eyes to shield the sun. He feels a headache coming. Today has been extremely busy. And that bastard Kreighton hasn't helped improve his mood very much.

Kreighton hovered around menacingly all day. Whenever Avery looked there he was, smiling at him with those horrid eyes. To add to that pressure Diana lingered around the Island, also sticking close to Avery. He was cordial to her whenever he saw her, but inside he was screaming to be rid of her presence. She scared him to death.

Trivia made sure that Diana had plenty to do and it seemed like she was purposely steering Avery away from Diana. Avery didn't mind of course, he would do anything to avoid seeing the frightening goddess. There was something about her that unnerved him. He felt like a little child hiding a dirty secret and from his parents. He hated the feeling, but it wouldn't go away. He had nothing to hide right? Right?

* * *

><p><em>Oh gods, help me, help me keep my son, I don't want to lose him!<em>  
><strong><em>Calm down, all is well, everything well be alright.<em>**

_Why is she here? Why is Diana haunting us? Help me!_  
><strong><em>Maybe you should prove to her that you are not to be toyed with. Maybe you should teach Diana a lesson.<em>**

_Yes…I should….I will. Help me…I want her off my island and out of my life!_  
><strong><em>Of course I will help you. Diana will regret trying to take your son from you.<em>**

* * *

><p>Kreighton doesn't see why Avery is so important to Diana, but his patron had been acting strange lately. He is curious to know what she is up to. She is hiding something massive, but won't tell him what it is exactly.<p>

Diana sends him on strange quests, gives him orders that go against the gods rules. If Jupiter found out...he would be struck down to the Underworld. He shutters at the thought. He has been to the Underworld and it is not pleasant.

Kreighton knows that there is something wrong with his patron, she is not her usual self. She isn't the strong, witty, huntress he once knew. It is unsettling to think what she could be planning. Sometimes she talks to herself…but it's like she is having a conversation with someone else.

Sometimes he can her another voice. A dark, menacing voice. It scares Kreighton, but he is determined to help Diana. He cares for her more than he does for Mars. Even if Mars treats him better than most of his other kids. He wishes there was something he could do, but he can't think of anyway to help Diana.

He sighs and pushes off the stone wall of Trivian Manor.

"Time to go to work." He says, tiredly.

This is another quest from Diana. He must go to Avery's room and whisper some ridiculous numbers in his ear. He thinks its really stupid, but Diana was insistent that he do this, so here he is. Why in the hell is whispering numbers in someone's ear so damn important, anyway?

He enters Avery's private chambers from his balcony. He had been waiting their ever since Avery disappeared from the parade. He had to climb the side of the manor and wait on the balcony because the door to Avery's room was melded into the wall. Some magical shit, no doubt.

He enters and sees the Prince sprawled on a couch near a window across from the balcony. Kreighton smiles. How defenseless. Is he this confident that he won't be attacked by competitors? Idiot. Kreighton stalks forward, like a wildcat coming towards its prey.

He kneels before the sleeping Prince, slightly regretting this, but he knows it is for the best. He needs Avery. He is the only one that can help him find answers about Diana.

_"Two-six-one-seven-four-six."_

Avery blanches in his sleep, and frowns, his breath becoming labored. His closed eyes tighten, and he bucks a little, a nightmare suddenly invading his once peaceful dreams.

Kreighton stands and takes a step back, watching the prince battle mentally, trying not to cry out.

_What is the significance of those numbers?_

* * *

><p>Kreighton is halfway down the hall, heading for Diana's room, when he is stopped by a harsh voice.<p>

"What do you think you are doing?"

Kreighton puts on his best smile and turns around to see a girl standing behind him. It is the same girl that interrupted his conversation with Avery. She is

very beautiful. Kreighton is tempted to stop and flirt, but he has a mission to complete.

"Just enjoying my free time before the activities begin again." He says, casually crossing his arms. "And what of you, young lady? Are you merely enjoying the scenery?" He inconspicuously flexes his muscles, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

The girl- Caridee he thinks her name is- stalks forward, menacingly.

"I don't know who you are, or what the hell you want, but you are bothering Avery and I will not stand for that." She is so close, Kreighton can feel her breath against his neck. Her eyes are dark with rage. "I want you to stay away from Avery. He doesn't want anything to do with you or your twisted mistress."

Kreighton smiles. This is getting very interesting. Avery is stronger than he looks. He indulges Caridee, letting her continue rant.

She seems to catch on to this, because the next minute the air has left his lungs. She has slammed him against the wall with surprising strength.

"You forget, I will be in the arena as well and I will not hesitate to slit your throat." Her voice is dark and malicious. "Stay away from Avery, or I will come after you."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: I really, really, love Caridee! She is the bestest! That's all I got! *sniff!* I wish I had more for you guys, but I just can't write! *sobs!* I hope you all aren't bored with this! I hope you like it! Your reviews are worshipped- like really they are! Thank you Deathly Hallows! Insanities-Cure! and Zipper! You guys are da best!**


	11. Story 11: How to Train Your Sandwich pt1

**Story 11 **

**How to Train Your Sandwich **

* * *

><p>"Come on, Kieran!"<p>

Mick Jules is a nice guy. He is popular, but not snooty. He doesn't snub anyone-not really. He is smart, funny, athletic, andabitofamanwhore, but that's not important. He is all in all a nice kid. But we all have one of those days… well, to put it bluntly, when we fell like shit. This is one of those days.

Mick has tried, tried and _tried _to teach Kieran to better his swordplay, but they kid is hopeless. He is in his own little dream world, which is really, really, _really, _starting to annoy Mick. He feels sorry for him, he really does, but his so, so, _so, _damn _lost. _(Yes, I am abusing italicize button, but you _have_ to understand just how _frustrated _Mick is.)

Sure, he understands that the kid was a sandwich- now _that _is a story for another time- but does he seriously have to be so…_lost_?

"Like this?" Kieran asks, and for the thousand time he parries _wrong_. He has left himself open for an attack.

Mick sighs. "Dear Jesus, I know we aren't on the best of terms, but could you please deliver me from this torture?" This is his silent prayer as Kieran thrusts forward again, this time losing his balance and falling square on his bottom.

Kieran looks heartbroken. He stares at his hands as he wrings them nervously. "I'm…trying, I really am, Mick. You-you know this is important to me, right?"

Mick sighs again, probably for the hundredth time in one hour. "Yeah, I know, Kieran. That's why I'm trying to help you. Now, get up, come on, off your ass, let's try one more time, m'kay?"

Kieran nods excitedly, quickly standing up. Mick takes pity on him because he is so confused. The kid used to be a sandwich for crying out loud.

Mick takes Kieran's wooden sword (he doesn't trust Kieran enough to give him a real weapon) and thrusts it forward again and again before turning it to an effective blocking position.

"Can you do that, Kieran?" Mick asks.

Kieran nods excitedly. "Yes. I know I can!"

Mick sighs and distances himself from Kieran. "Show me what you've got, Sandy."

Kieran's light green eyes are wild as he takes up his wooden sword. "Sir, yes sir!"

After about another hour of training with Kieran, Mick really thinks he will kill himself. Kieran still can't do any of the moves Mick showed him. Kieran sits dejectedly on the floor, drawing circles in the dirt floor. Mick can't help but feel sorry for the kid.

"Do be so hard on yourself, Sandy." Mick says, sitting next to him. "You'll get it…in time."

Kieran frowns. "I'm not even a demigod, how can I expect to get this stuff? Everything is so new and confusing. I feel like don't know anything. I don't even know what I am? Really, Mick, who or what am I?"

Mick looks up at the pure blue sky, searching for an answer. Honestly, he doesn't know what to tell the kid; he's never experienced anything like this, so he has no advice to give out. He shrugs and lies down, folding his hands behind his head.

"Honestly Kieran, I don't know what to tell you." At Kieran crestfallen face, Mick quickly continues. "But, obviously you're here for a reason. I know this sounds cliché, but it's true!" Mick doesn't want to charmspeak, but if it will help reassure Kieran… No. He's not that cruel. "I mean, what are the odds that Ares just happened to be passing when the Giant was about to eat you?"

"Uh-"Kieran starts.

"AND, what about Ares leaving you by Athena and her workplace? And that the chemicals spilt in that exact moment that you were lying on the desk?"

"Well, um-"

"And what about Poseidon! He took you in as his own son! You should feel honored, Kieran…lucky even. You have experienced more in your lifetime

than-"

"Stop!" Kieran stands up, his face flushed.

Mick is silent; one, because he didn't know the kid had it in him to yell and two, because Kieran looks damn scary when he is upset.

"I'm not lucky. I don't know who I am, Mick! Am I a human? A sandwich? A demigod? What? I'm just- so, so, damn lost. I don't know what I am." Kieran hangs his head and his light brown hair (like bread) falls in his eyes.

Mick stands and places a hand on Kieran's shoulder. "Well, you'll just have to make a name for yourself."

Kieran looks up. "How?"

Mick didn't think that far. Lucky- he is saved by Rae Haken running over to them.

"Come to the Big House, quick!" She is flushed and sweaty from running.

Mick takes her by the shoulders. "Why? What's going on?"

Rae looks at him, her eyes filled with tears. She sobs bitterly "It's Rowan, Mick… She's dead."

**A/N: Oo…Sorry it took me soooo long! I expected to have this up _ages _ago, but I got distracted….School. Is. Murderous. Someone. Please. Shoot. Me. Now. **


	12. Story 12: Reviled Memories

**Story 12:**

**Reviled Memories**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Enjoy! I hope to update again before thanks giving, if I don't, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I am thankful for all my wonderful readers! <span>**

**A/N: Also, I should have said this in the first chaper, but I forgot. *blush*. In this story the gods are VERY involved in the life of their children. It's like in the old mythology stories when they used to mess around with humans for fun. This isn't like the PJ stores where they are pretty stand-offish. In this, they care greatly for their children. ALL OF THEM.(Talk about all the Christmas cards/gifts you have to send out, geez!) Okay, I'm rambling, but I wanted to make that clear for the future of this story. **

* * *

><p>I can't do this anymore. I am going to die. I have to go back…I have to go back. <em>Ich muss zurück…Ich muss zurück…<em>

Avery_…Where are you? **I want to find you…I miss you…want to see you…hold you…missyou… **_

I snap out of my stupor as quickly as I fell into it. Dropping to my knees, I arm my bow with an arrow and survey the area. So far, so good. Weiss growls softly beside me and I pat his head.

"Everything's clear boy, at ease."

Weiss doesn't listen. He is still at attention. This is fine with me; he can watch my back as I rest. I sink to my knees and take a sip of water from my gourd.

It feels so good to just, rest. I haven't had a moment to myself for weeks. I've been on the move, nonstop. I couldn't afford to stop. The monsters were everywhere, trying to kill me. I will cherish this time I have to rest. I lay my head on the tree behind me and against my will, I dream.

* * *

><p><em>How Sierra escaped her prison, she will never know. It was by the hands of some higher power. She was amazed at how easy it was to escape the home of her drunken uncle. She sings praises to whatever god helped her. <em>

_Armando Grey was a monster. Sierra hated him. He may have been her father's brother but he was nothing like her father, Dom Grey. _

_After Sierra managed to escape Auschwitz-another miracle-, she migrated to the United States. There, she was sent to live with her rich uncle in New York City. It was almost like being back in Auschwitz. Her uncle was a drunk. He abused her and her aunt Irene. _

_Sierra promised herself she would escape. And she did. How, she will never know. All that matters is that she is free. Free from anyone that can hurt her. _

* * *

><p>I wake up a few hours later. There is a terrible crick in my neck that will probably be there for days. I roll my shoulders to lessen the ache, but it doesn't help very much. I move on with Weiss at my side.<p>

Today is strangely quiet. I don't condemn it though. I move quickly. I have been away from the hunter for a few weeks now, but I have yet to figure out where I will actually go. Where is a safe place for me? A though crosses my mind, but I quickly shove it away. _None of that, Sierra. _

* * *

><p><em>He is the weirdest boy I have ever met. That isn't saying much considering I don't know many boys, but he is still strange. He has spiked black hair and green eyes like jewels. <em>

_"Zack." He says his name is. _

_He is like me, homeless and battered. He is being chased by monsters too. He says we should stick together because we could help each other. I agree because I need help. I will not say it aloud, but I am desperate. _

* * *

><p>Another few miles and the first monster appears. I am glad. I was beginning to get worried. Weiss and I immediately go to work. The monster is quickly apprehended. Weiss and I move on. And apparently, so do my memories.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Zack proves to be the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. He is smart, funny and kind. He takes care of me. He says that he has heard of a place for people like us. It's a camp for special people. A camp. I am terrified. <em>

_"No more, camps." I say, taking several steps away from him. _

_Zack's green eyes are filled with confusion. "What do you mean?" _

_"I hate camps!" I run from him. _

_Zack catches me before I even work up a good sweat. He says nothing. He holds me. He stokes my hair and whispers sweet words into my ear. I have never been treated like this. Never. _

_I start to cry. _

* * *

><p>I didn't want to go to Camp Half-Blood, but here I am again. I am standing at the magical border, still wondering if this is a good idea. The last time I was here, things didn't go so well.<p>

This place has so many damn memories. I hate memories. I hate camps. They are nothing but bad luck.

As if on cue, I hear a snarl behind me. I turn around to see a pack of Hellhounds. They are drooling hungrily as they eye me. I grimace and grip my bow. I don't have time for this. I am tired and my memories are getting the best of me. This will be a quick battle.

Loading my bow, I shoot three arrows at the first approaching hellhound. They hit the target, but the hellhound doesn't go down, it keeps advancing.

I duck and roll to the side, another arrow loaded, but it is knocked from my hands by a large paw. Another paw comes and swats me into a tree.

I hiss in pain as I fall to my knees.

* * *

><p><em>"Sierra, run!" <em>

_Zack pushes me up the hill. I am tripping over my feet. I am frightened and Zack's shoving doesn't help me at all. He picks up a large rock and throws it at the head of a Minotaur. The beast growls and turns to run towards us. _

_"Not a good idea, Zack!" I say. _

_"Don't worry about me; just get up that damn hill!" _

_I do as I am told. I turn around just in time to see Zack raise his hands, a shroud of dark clouds coming around him. His normally green eyes transform to solid black. _

_"Burn in the pits of Tatarus!" The billows of darkness transform into black fire, enveloping everything in its path. Zack sinks to his knees, exhausted._

_I turn to run him, calling his name. _

_His eyes are dull, but he smiles at me. "Sierra…keep running…don't-don't come any closer!" _

_I stop, dead in my tracks. "Zack!" I am crying again. Why does he make me cry so much? I hate it! Stop crying! This fuels my tears and I stumble back down the hill, toward him. I need him to be with me. I need him. "Please, come on!" I pull on his arms, begging him to stand. _

_Zack looks at me and takes my face in his hands. "This isn't the end, only the beginning." He presses his face to mine and I can feel his tears against my cheek. "I love you, Sierra." _

_I burst into uncontrollable tears. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" _

_"I love you." His shoulders shake with emotion. "Say it back." _

_I hang my head. "I love you too…so much…" _

_Zack presses his lips to mine and it is the worst feeling in the world. I never want it to end. My heart is so full, yet so empty. I hate this feeling. Neverendneverletmego… Loveyouneedyousomuch…_

_Zack's warm lips slide across mine as he pulls me deeper into him. He is crying so much, I can taste his tears. I am sure he can taste mine. _

_Suddenly, he is gone. _

_He fades into a burst of black and silver smoke. His jewel-like eyes glow through the darkness, before disappearing as well. _

* * *

><p>The battle has gone on for far too long. I am bleeding everywhere. I have slain so many monsters, I am losing count. The camp seems to be getting farther and farther away. Weiss is still with me, but he is weak. His strength depends on mine.<p>

The hellhound comes forward; ready to deliver the final blow.

That is when I thrust my hand forward, and a large box appears, entrapping the beast. Above the box there is a saw. The saw begins to cut away at the box. This magic is wearing me down. I stand to my feet, wobbling as I go. I hop onto Weiss' back and he takes off, up the hill.

_I promised I would never go back, yet here I am. I'm so weak. I curse myself for being so pathetic! I hate myself. I hate my life. I hate this. I hate camps. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter turned out to be longer than I thought it would be! I hope you liked it. I even cried at the bit about Zack and Sierra. I love Zack. Why did I have to off him? Damn, I just love all my characters, and even the ones that aren't mine! #IAmASap **


	13. Story 13: What is Real?

**Story 13: **

**The Champion pt 3: What is Real?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Avery, my gods, you look like the walking dead!" Caridee is the first person to greet me when I come into the Arena.<p>

She is probably right. I haven't been sleeping well and it is showing in my performance in the Gladiator Games. I've almost been defeated…_twice. _That is terrible for a five time Champion. I feel embarrassed, yet at the same time, I really don't care.

Something has changed. I don't know what it is, but something is different. My life just isn't the same as what it was. I feel like something's missing…. And I keep hearing things. Voices, screams of pain, words in another language, _numbers…_ 261746.

To tell you the truth, I am terrified. I have a sense of dread hanging over me that just refuses to leave me alone. Diana and Kreighton definitely don't help the situation. I am tempted to just go into the woods and disappear until after the games. Unfortunately, that is not an option.

"Has Kreighton been bothering you?" Caridee's voice is unusually harsh.

I run a hand through my hair, agitated. "EVERYTHING is bothering me, Caridee."

Caridee places a hand on my shoulder. "_Alles ist gut, Avery." _

My eyes grow wide as I look up at Caridee, astonished. "W-what did you just say?"

Caridee gives me a funny look. "I said, everything will be alright. What did you think I said?" She reaches out and touches my forehead, checking my temperature. "You're a little warm, do you want to sit out today?"

Shaking my head, I tell her no. "I won't be weak."

I think the gods are trying to test me in life, because as soon as those words left my mouth, Kreighton was at my side.

"You don't look to good, your highness," He smiles at me and touches my forehead. He leans close and I can feel his breath on my face.

My blood boils as my energy suddenly returns. My lance materializes in my hand and I am about to decapitate Kreighton when I feel a hand on mine, preventing me. I look down and see Kreighton squeezing my hand. My eyes flare with anger, but Kreighton looks serious.

"Calm down," He says as he moves even closer, whispering in my ear. "Stop being so damn dramatic. I'm trying to help you out."

I grit my teeth and hiss, "I don't require your assistance!" 

Now Kreighton smiles, his eyes twinkling. "We'll see." Releasing me, he winks and walks away.

I take a seat on a nearby stool as my emotions start to calm. I run my hands through my hair, shaking as I do so. Why am I so shaking? Why does that cretin have such an effect on me? I hate him so much I almost can't control it.

I need to get away. Away from everything. Especially Kreighton Adler.

* * *

><p><em>This is the last straw. I will not stand for this any longer! I will destroy him!<em>

**_Patience my child, Avery Grey will soon die. You will have revenge on Trivia. _**

* * *

><p><em>My world is crumbling. All around me. Everything is breaking…shattering. Everything I've ever known is rapidly collapsing. Nothing is real. What is real? What is fake? Am I unsure of everything now. Even Trivia. I've never doubted Trivia. Ever. <em>

_I'm scared. This is the only life I've known. Why must I leave it? Why is everything falling apart? Why is my world being crushed around me? There is a voice…its faint, but it's calling to me, begging me to awaken. Am I sleep? Am I dreaming? What is real? What is my reality? _

**_261746 _**

_Why do those numbers haunt me? What could they mean? _

_Green and blue. I see eyes. One green and one blue. Heterochromia. The eyes are filled with tears._

_The voice cries for my awakening. Begs for it…screams for me to wake up. The voice is fading…dying. _

_"AVERY!" _

* * *

><p>I bolt upright, falling out the chair I was sitting in. It is the sixth day of the Gladiator Games and my visions are getting worse. Normally they occur only when I'm sleeping, but these assault me everywhere I go. Almost anything can trigger a vision. When the visions come, they are jolting. They completely pull me out of reality and into the dream. Soon, I fear I shall lose my grip on sanity. I am truly frightened.<p>

Caridee has been speaking to me, but over my thoughts, I couldn't hear her. I turn to her now.

"Repeat that, please?" I croak.

Her eyes reveal worry. "It's your turn."

I realize she is telling me that it is my turn in the arena. Standing to my feet, I mentally prepare myself for the upcoming battle. Caridee is begging me to reconsider going into the battle. I shrug her off because I have been anticipating this battle. I have fought my way through the games, reaching for the top, because I knew who would be waiting for me.

I wake into the Arena, gathering all my regality and power around me, creating an ethereal aura. I feel the energy of the crowd and channel that as well.

Kreighton smiles as I enter the arena.

"Welcome, your highness." He bows. "It is an honor to stand here today in the presence of the Gladiator Games champion!"

I say nothing, holding my glare fueled by ferocity. Kreighton smiles at me again, his eyes twinkling as the sun hits them just right.

"You are silent, is something wrong, your highness?"

I step forward. "Silence! Let the battle commence!"

The arbitrator comes forward and tells us rules we already know. I don't listen and I'm sure Kreighton isn't either. We hold each other's eye, I am stoic while Kreighton grins like a cat. How I wish to wipe his face clean of that sneer. And this is my chance.

The battle is heated; our blades clash and clang. Kreighton is a Retiarius. (A gladiator that fights with a net and trident.) My current weapon is a sword, but it could change in the blink of an eye.

Kreighton is a formidable opponent, but he is no match for the Champion. The battle has been long and trying, but I finally render Kreighton to the ground, his Trident a few feet away, but out of his reach.

I glare at him. "Surrender."

Kreighton grins. "Of course, your highness, but first-" He looks into my eyes and raises his hand to his shirt. He unbuttons his shirt, pulling his shirt down as he goes.

Anger flares inside. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Kreighton's smile is wickedly beautiful as my eyes follow where his finger is pointing.

My lance drops from my hands and I stumble backwards, completely stunned. All the breathe leaves my lungs and I gasp for air.

Across his chest, there are the numbers **_2 6 1 7 4 6. _**

"No…what, what are you doing to me?" I manage to wheeze.

Kreighton's smile gets wider. "Aufwachen…Avery." ** Translation: _"Awaken...Avery"_**

The world tilts on its axis, everything is a blur. I see my life…but these memories can't be mine. Trivia isn't there. I see none of the memories that I remember from my childhood. Instead I see I brutal murder of a man and a woman by soldiers.

I see a younger version of myself in the arms of a girl that can't be more than seven years old. I am crying and she is speaking sweet words to me.

_"Alles ist gut, Avery. Alles ist gutt." _

I cling to those words, my heart slowing breaking in my chest.

"Sierra…" I sob, tears flowing from my eyes. "Sierra…!" I fall to my knees, wailing for my beloved sister. Sierra. Sierra. Sierra. Her mere name fills me with uncontrollable joy and hurt, I don't think my body can handle it.

Trivia and Caridee are at my side.

Guards are dragging away a very smug Kreighton and Diana is standing, glowering at me, sneering at me. This makes me cry even louder.

Trivia yells to all the guards to escort the people out the arena. I am still wailing, flinging my arms around like a madman, begging for my sister. I remember everything; the camp…Auschwitz, World War II, Nazi, Germany, Hitler, My parents and their murder, Sierra. Worst of all I remember being taken from her…someone took me from her…

"Trivia…" My voice is filled with rage and hatred flares in my eyes. "You stole me from my sister!"

Caridee whimpers beside me, trying to hold me back from assaulting Trivia. "Avery, no, no, _no_..."

I shove her away and stalk forward, my fists clenched in pure rage. "What happened to Sierra?" I seize Trivia by her shoulders, violently shaking her. "_TELL ME!_"

Trivia turns to me, her eyes shining with tears. "This is for your own good, I love you so much-"

Sharp, thick vines come from the ground and fly towards me, wrapping themselves around my body. I am trapped…captured. For some reason my powers won't seem to work. I throw back my head and scream to the heavens.

I break down into tears.

_Sierra…Sierra…I need you. _

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to post this! I'm also sorry about the errors because I know this story is full of them…I wrote it in such a rush! School and Holidays will be the death of me. Also, sorry the fight scene between Avery and Kreighton is so short, honestly I didn't feel like writing it. If you all ask me to, I will go back and write it though. **


End file.
